


Art - Childercember 2020

by katherine1753



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: A collection of Childercelles art for December
Relationships: John Childermass/Henry Lascelles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Dirty Talk




	2. Angry Kissing




	3. Hand Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost without credit  
> Comments are very much appreciated!  
> Thank you <3


End file.
